


Птичий вопрос

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: The Lone Ranger (2013)
Genre: M/M, что-то вроде рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юмористическое квази-порно в 0,5 действия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Птичий вопрос

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaitanah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaitanah/gifts).



\- Тонто, последний раз говорю - сними птицу, - упрямится Джон, и, о Господи, как же ему все это надоело.  
  
\- Не сниму. Птица должна присутствовать. Так сказали предки. - Тонто непреклонен: кажется, проще поезд с места сдвинуть, чем убедить его, что под взглядом этой несчастной птицы даже просто ходить голышом неловко, не то что там.  
  
\- Ты извращенец! - бессильно вздыхает Джон и откидывается на подушку.  
  
\- Ты тоже, - невозмутимо парирует Тонто, и Джону даже нечего сказать в ответ, потому что индеец неумолимо, бесповоротно и отвратительно прав. Они оба извращенцы и содомиты, и за этот грех им полагается ответить по закону. Другой вопрос, что они и так давно вне закона, да и сам закон, установленный властью людей, перестал казаться незыблемым авторитетом. Так что проступком больше, проступком меньше - особого значения нет.   
  
К тому же, если совсем честно, то, что разделяют они с Тонто, грехом ему упорно не видится: уж во всяком случае, это не хуже, чем продажная любовь в заведениях Рэд Харрингтон. Ну хорошо: когда Тонто сосредоточенно облизывает его пальцы с этим своим забавным выражением лица, и Джон еле сдерживает непристойные стоны, это действительно похоже на что-то... противоестественное. Или когда он трется щекой о внутреннюю сторону бедра Джона, не потрудившись смыть раскраску, и оставляет грязные разводы, один вид который возбуждает Джона больше, чем что бы то ни было. Когда внезапно останавливается, даже не договорив, и подходит к Джону со спины с таким решительным видом, будто только что вспомнил что-то важное, а потом кусает его в шею сзади, зарываясь носом в волосы, и у Джона внутри все скручивает от желания. Когда улыбается так, словно сам дьявол в него вселился, и Джону становится не по себе, но уже в следующую секунду начинает двигаться, и голова у Джона отключается напрочь. Есть множество маленьких моментов, которые принадлежат только им, и стоит начать рассматривать их в контексте общества, как любой, включая самого Джона, решил бы, что они просто сошли с ума. Тем не менее, Джон старается об этом не думать - уж слишком ему хорошо, к тому же, они никому не мешают.  
  
Единственное, против чего он всегда выступает - против птиц в спальне. Неужели он так многого просит?! Тонто дорожит этим жутковатым чучелом, это правда, но Джон сильно сомневается, что оно не переживет, если оставить его в прихожей. В конце концов, оно даже не живое.  
  
\- Давай хотя бы шляпой ее прикроем, - в отчаянии предлагает он компромисс. Он возбужден так, что голова кружится, но птица должна скрыться из виду, так надо. Еще его слегка удивляет, что Тонто так уперся, обычно он все-таки посговорчивее.  
  
\- Кемосабэ, - выдыхает Тонто ему прямо в ухо, бессовестно пройдясь языком по мочке, и пальцы на ногах у Джона поджимаются сами собой. - Сначала выгони отсюда своего коня.


End file.
